


Underfell Angel

by BlakeAster



Series: Underfell [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Broken, F/M, PTSD, Past Non-Con, Saaaannnnsss, Soulmates, too much angst, will update tags as I think of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeAster/pseuds/BlakeAster
Summary: She was his Light in his darkest hours.A vision his broken mind and created to help him deal with the pain.And now here she is.Real.Alive.His perfect Angel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of the new series! Woo! We’re following the story of the game, but with the Underfell twists that I read about when I looked it up. Very Sans-centric though. Definitely not as dark, at least not right now. I have an outline written out, but I have a tendency to change things as I write lol.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I want to say that I may not always be able to keep up the updating schedule that I had with the first part. And I suck at puns. I'm trying my best though!

Everything was white.  
Not that it was anything new. Everything was always white in the forest outside the Ruins. Honestly, he wasn’t sure why they even bothered putting sentries here. No one ever came here and no one ever left the Ruins. It was one of the few areas that was dust free, seeing as how monsters didn’t exactly frequent that place since everyone moved. Normally, the sentry closest to the Ruins would be found asleep in his station, but not that day. That day he had felt the need to stretch his legs a bit. Take a walk.   
Said need may or may not have been because of the recent time anomalies.  
When the skeletal sentry found himself reliving the same events more than once, he had first suspected that damn flower of Alphys’. The yellow lizard had asked for his help the first time he had escaped, but he was too tired to be bothered.  
He was always too tired.  
But it was different the last couple of times. He didn’t know how he knew, but he did. It felt different. Maybe it was the difference between the determination of a soulless creature and the determination of a human. But he knew.   
It was why that day of all days the sentry was standing in the woods, a few feet away from the path. His black hoodie was fringed with white fur over his blood red shirt that matched his red boots with black laces. Despite the weather, he stood there wearing block shorts that barely covered his knees. His face was spread in a constant grin, showing off his single, golden tooth among the razor sharp teeth. Should anyone look his way, they would be instantly struck with fear at the sight of his single, red, glowing eye in the dark.  
The door to the Ruins opened.   
Sans watched from afar as the human walked through, dressed in a black sweater with red stripes and jean shorts that they wer sure to regret later. Something about them stirred something in the back of his mind, but he couldn’t place it. They were also wearing a black backpack. It was left open and sitting in it was that damned flower. He looked a little worse for wear, the sentry noticed.   
The human jumped when the Ruin doors closed behind them. The flower said something he couldn’t hear and they moved on. The sentry stepped out of the trees and began to follow. They were speaking softly as they walked and the sentry noted that they were a little on edge. They practically jumped out of their skins when the sentry accidentally stepped on the branch that had fallen. They spun around quickly, but the sentry blinked away before they could spot him.  
He watched from the trees again as they took a moment to panic before moving forward. The sentry stepped out again and began to follow them. They eventually came up to the large, spiked gate the blocked the bridge that led across the chasm. Every spike was laced with a deadly poison and they protruded at every angle. It’s creator had purposely made the bars too wide to make it tempting for people to skip through, but one false move and your life would be over.   
They noticed him coming. He could see it in the way they had stiffened. The sentry smirked and toyed with the buzzer in his hands. This was going to be easy. He approached, not even bothering to hide the noise of his footsteps. He walked until he was an arms length away from them.  
“Human. Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” the sentry asked with a deceptively friendly voice. “Turn around and shake my hand.”  
The sentry already had his hand out and waiting as the human finally turned....  
...and his soul froze.  
She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She had brown hair only a few shades darker than her tanned skin. Her eyes were narrow and black and her lips were plump. The only thing missing was her smile.  
Before the sentry could process this new information, the human had obediently taken his hand. He tried to bark out a warning, but it was too late. He watched as the electricity raced up her body and to her friend on her back. He watched as the life left her eyes before she crumbled to the ground. She now lay there before him, lifeless. The flower wasn’t dead, but he had lost consciousness. Not that he cared.  
What he cared about what the human. This figment of his imagination that had come to life. The vision that had faded away long ago.  
His light.  
The sentry was standing in the trees.   
He was in a daze as his soul quivered with regret and confusion. His attention was drawn once again to the Ruin doors as they opened. They were more cautious this time. She kept looking around for threats. Without thinking, the sentry followed. The human didn’t even bother to look this time when he broke the branch. He followed them all the way to the gate.   
“Human.”  
She whirled around, weapon ready. It was a toy knife. This time, he noticed the red ribbon tied in her hair. She was on guard, but didn’t attack. The sentry noticed that the knife didn’t have a speck of dust on it. If it had been used to kill monsters, it hadn’t been any time recently. The weapon shook in her hands and he could tell that she wasn’t used to handling a weapon of any kind, even a plastic one.   
“Whoa there, buddy. No need to be so jumpy,” the sentry told her. She didn’t seem convinced. “You must have had quite the experience, to be so on edge.”  
“Like you don’t know, you smiley trash bag,” the flower grumbled.  
“Long time no see, weed,” the sentry growled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I mean no harm.”  
“Oh? And what about that thing in your hand?” the flower snapped.  
“Oh, this?” the sentry held up his hand. “Just a harmless joke.”  
“Yeah. Right,” the flower hissed.  
The sentry shrugged.  
“So. What’s your name kid?”   
She hesitated.   
“Come on, I ain’t gonna bite. Okay, maybe a little,” the sentry grinned.   
“She hasn’t said a word since she got here,” the flower grumbled. “What makes you think she’ll talk to you?”  
“Izzat so. I’m guess that means you don’t know it either?” the flower didn’t respond. “Don’ matter, eh kid? The name’s Sans by the way. Sans the skeleton.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, I won’t be following any script here. Conversations will be different, as they would be anyway seeing as how this is an AU in the first place.

“The name’s Sans by the way. Sans the skeleton.”  
“I’m supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but I don’t really care about catching any,” Sans said with a yawn.  
Too tired.  
“Now my boss on the other hand, he’s obsessed. He’d totally kill ya if he gets the chance. Sooo… I’m just gonna head on out. If he finds out I saw ya and didn’t do nothin’ he’d beat me senseless. So…”   
The skeleton walked up to the gate. He pulled out a key and found the lock hidden carefully between two thorns. He unlocked the gate and swung it open. He grinned and waved at them.  
“You guys have fun! Try not to get killed too fast, else boss’ll be disappointed. And bored. Both of which are not conducive to my health. See ya later.”  
Sans walked away. Every bone in his body ached to turned around. To go to her. To stay by her side and protect her. But that wasn’t how this world worked. It was kill or be killed. In this world, it was only a matter of time before his precious Light dimmed.  
The thought made him stop in his tracks.   
Why.  
Why did it have to be her.  
She didn’t deserve this.   
What did he know what she deserved.  
He didn’t know her.   
I don’t want to deal with this. I’m too tired to be dealing with this.  
I’m so tired.

xxx

“SANS.”  
Sans groaned at the sound of his brother’s voice. He stopped and rolled his entire head along with his eyes. He pouted at his brother, who was approaching with his usual confidence and head held high. His red cloak fluttered behind him as he walked. His outfit was black and red with spiked shoulder pads, tight pants, and tall boots. Sans was expecting the blow, but did nothing to avoid it when Papyrus’ fist came crashing onto his head.  
“YOU LAZY BUFFOON! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS ENTIRE TIME?”  
“My job, actually,” Sans said.   
“THAN WHY HAVEN’T YOU RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES?”   
Sans shrugged.   
“Their fine.”  
“THEY ARE NOT FINE! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH?”   
“I dunno. How ‘bout we find out?”   
Sure enough, the human walked into the clearing. Sans watched as his brother’s eyes glowed with excitement. For the first time in forever, his brother laughed.  
“Will you look at that. A human! Finally,” Papyrus said. “At last, I’ll finally be able to take Undyne’s place as the leader of the Royal Guard. This is perfect, just perfect.”  
Papyrus cackled.  
“Forgive me, I have been rude. I am the Great and Terrible Papyrus. Remember that name,” Papyrus smirked. “For it is the name of the monster who will take your soul.”  
Sans felt a chill go up his spine. Papyrus turned and left without waiting for a response.  
“This isn’t good,” the flower grumbled. “You need to give up this ‘mercy’ thing. He’ll kill you before you even have a chance.”  
The human shook her head.  
“You won’t survive if you keep this up! Please, I’m begging you. You have to fight!”  
The human hung her head low.  
“I can give you some advice,” Sans found himself saying. The human raised her head and looked right at him with hope filled eyes. Sans felt his heart melting. “Boss has this blue attack. You’ll know it when you see it. When he uses it, don’t move. No matter what.”   
The human nodded. Sans turned and began to walk away. He stopped when he felt someone grab his hand. For a panicked moment, Sans prepared to fire off a Gaster Blaster. He stopped when he saw the human there, with his hand still in hers.  
She smiled.   
For a moment, Sans felt like that boy again. That scared little boy. Afraid.   
Alone.  
Sans disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Sans doesn’t even know why he was there, but there he was. Papyrus stood confidently as the human approached warily. Sans’ soul quivered at the sight of her. She had a cut above her left eye that looked like it might still have been bleeding, ever so slightly. Part of him- the part that he had done his best to destroy less the cruel world around him destroyed him- wanted to go to her, to ease what little pain the small wound may be causing.  
God, he hated himself.  
“HALT, HUMAN!” Papyrus called. She stopped dead in her tracks. “COMMON COURTESY STATES THAT I MUST EXPLAIN HOW THIS BRILLIANT PUZZLE THAT I, THE TERRIBLE AND MAGNIFICENT PAPYRUS HAVE BUILT.”  
Papyrus motioned towards the patch of ground before them. It was in a perfect square with no ice or snow.   
“TO BEGIN WITH, HERE WE HAVE ONE OF MY EASIER PUZZLES. BEFORE YOU LAYS A MAZE MADE WITH INVISIBLE, ELECTRIC FENCING. EVE NONE TOUCH IS FATAL! IF YOU CAN MAKE IT THROUGH, YOU MAY CONTINUE TO ONE OF MY MORE CHALLENGING PUZZLES.”  
“EASY??? HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE EASY, YOU ASSHOLE!” the flower yelled. “If this is easy, I don’t want to know what comes next!”  
The human looked so terrified. Sans did his best to hide his sympathy. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to start suspecting something. However, the look of terror did stay long. She blinked and tilted her head. She looked like she was considered something. She gulped as she seemed to come to a decision and took a step forward… then to the right. Papyrus seemed to be in shock when, instead of walked through the maze she walked around the square clearing.   
She came to stand a few feet before them, on the other side of the maze.  
“THAT… THAT’S…”  
Sans couldn’t help himself. He burst out in laughter. Papyrus glared at him than at the human. He harrumphed and turned to leave without another word. The human looked a little worried, but the flower just smirked smugly.   
“I gotta say…” Sans finally managed as he caught his breath. “...that was one way… to think… ‘out of the box’! If you keep this up, you shouldn’t have a problem finding your way ‘around’ the underground!”  
She began to giggle.   
It was a soft, gentle sound that made him feel… weird. He felt light and breathless- and not just front laughing so hard. He tried to think of something else- anything else- that he could say to make her make the sound again, but his mind had gone blank. God, what was she doing to him?   
“Well uh… I’d better get going. Paps is gonna be sooo pissed! Man, you are about to have a real good time!”   
Shit. Now she looks scared again. Maybe that’s for the best. It’s kill or be killed. The sooner she gets used to it, the better. If she wants to survive, she needs to give in.   
The thought made him nauseous. What if she really did give in? What if she tainted her hands with dust?  
What if this world erased her smile?


	4. Chapter 4

The boss was pissed.  
Sans figured he would be when he dismantled his puzzle and put the sheet of paper down instead. He was glad his brother was always too obsessed with his own puzzles to pay attention to any of Sans’ or else he would never have gotten away with this. He was still in major shit, but at least his brother would assume it was his laziness and not the soft spot he had for the human. This… thing that had his soul throbbing every time he saw her. She looked so cold…  
The human is confused, but begins to pick up the paper.  
“DON’T EVEN BOTHER! THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME!” Papyrus snaps.   
Sans didn’t miss the look he sent his way as Papyrus turned and stormed off. Oh, he was in so much trouble. He gave the human one more glance before following. She better appreciate the shit he’s gonna have to put up with because of her. Not that she would ever know. She could never know.  
No one could.

Xxx

The next puzzle made his bones ache with an old pain. Why Sans had chosen it was beyond Sans’ understanding. It was one Gaster had built. He remembered how many times he had made Papyrus run the damn thing until he had it down perfect. Never Sans though. Too dangerous for the weak little monster with one HP.   
Sans was barely paying attention as Papyrus explained how the puzzle worked to the human. The thought of her- of his perfect little Angel- having to endure this accused thing made his bones burn. The memories it reminded him of made his mouth taste like bile. Why would Papyrus do this to him? To his Light?  
Sans blinked.  
His?  
He hadn’t even realized he’s been thinking of her like that.   
But she was his.   
His pure Angel of Light.  
Sans tried to pretend to be surprised when the puzzle crashed. It wasn’t like he had fiddled with it so that it wouldn’t work or anything. Everyone was silent. Papyrus didn’t even look mad this time. He just stared at the puzzle blankly before turning on his heels and walking away like nothing had happened. He didn’t have to fake the puzzled look as he wand the human followed Papyrus with their eyes as he left.   
“What is his deal?” the flower grumbled.  
The human shrugged. She sighed in relief.  
“You look tired. Should we take a break?” the flower asked.   
The human shook her head. It wasn’t the only part of her that was shaking. Sans swore he could hear her teeth chattering from where he was. Sans sighed.  
He doubted either of them noticed him until his jacket had landed on her shoulder. Sans smirked as the flower’s head was temporarily covered. The flower wriggled his way free, almost knocking the jacket free, but she grabbed it before it could.   
“What’s the big idea, you smiley trashbag?” the flower hissed.  
Sans shrugged.  
“The boss’ll get bored if ya die cause you weren’t wearing enough clothes and I don’t see any other jackets just laying around. Not like I actually need it anyway,” Sans said like it was obvious. The flower still looked suspicious.   
She just smiled.  
Sans didn’t know if he wished she would stop doing that or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any confusion yesterday. I had an idea that I titled Underfell Fall and was going to put it as the third part since I had already started posting this, but thought it would make more sense before this fic. I was going to do multiple chapters, but ended up posting Underfell Fall as a one shot. You'll find it listed as Part 2 of this series.

He decided he liked the way she looked in his jacket. It was too big for her. The sleeves were folded up but still nearly covered her fingers. The bottom of it reached her knees. She was adorable.

“How long do you plan to stare at us like some perv?” the flower asked.

Sans hoped he managed not to flinch at the last word.

Sans just grinned wider. 

“Creep,” the flower grumbled. Sans watched them move past him. A thought entered his head. He blinked and he was gone. He appeared again on the other side of the path. The human jumped when she saw him. 

“What’s up?” he asked. 

The human turned and looked back to where he had been.Before she could finish the action, he was back to the other side. She jumped again, and he heard a squeak of surprise come out of her. 

“Just ignore him,” the flower said. “It’s a crappy game he likes to play.”

“Ah come on, I’m just tryin’ to have some fun! No need to be such a ‘pot’-ty mouth,” Sans winked. 

The flower rolled his eyes but she giggled. Sans’ soul soared. 

“Let’s just go,” the flower said.

Party pooper.

 

Xxx

 

For the first time, Sans had no idea what his brother had in mind. He didn’t even know there was a puzzle on the bridge. That being the case, he was more than a little nervous when she stepped out onto the bridge 

**BEHOLD THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR**

Sans watched in horror as numerous, deadly weapons appeared out of nowhere. Swords. Spears. Axes. (a dog…?) Of course, there was little to no reaction apparent on his face. He still had the same unnerving grin. Only the sweat dripping down his skull was any clue of what was going on under the surface.

“I HOPE YOU ARE READY. THERE IS ONLY A SLIGHT CHANCE OF SURVIVAL. THE MOMENT i ACTIVATE IT, EVEN THE SLIGHTEST INCH IN THE WRONG DIRECTION MEANS DEATH. I HOPE YOU ARE READY, BECAUSE I AM ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT!”

Sans was ready. The moment those weapons started to move, he was ready to teleport her out of there. He couldn’t let him hurt her. He couldn’t…

Nothing happened.

Papyrus stood there. Stock still. The human looked as confused as Sans felt. Papyrus sighed and the weapons disappeared. What was going on?

“THIS PUZZLE… IS NO GOOD. THERE IS NO GRACE. NO INGENUITY. IT’S BORING. EVEN UNDYNE COULD COME UP WITH SOMETHING THIS MUNDANE.”

With that Papyrus left. Sans didn’t move. What… what was he doing? Risking everything for this… this human? Sure, he had seen those… those… visions of her, but they didn’t mean anything. Just side effects of the determination. Those visions only showed him what she looked like. He didn’t know anything about her as a person. This whole sweet, merciful thing could be a facade. He could just be manipulating them. She could be biding her time. She could…

Sans turned to leave.

He didn’t know what to think anymore.

 

Xxx

 

Sans walked into the house he shared with his brother and shut the door behind him. He saw Papyrus on the couch, but didn’t make any move to acknowledge him. He walked past him and went for the stairs. He just wanted to go to bed and forget. He was too tired for this shit.

He didn’t feel the hit coming. He found himself laying flat on the ground. Papyrus loomed over him.

“DID YOU THINK I WOULDN’T NOTICE? I SEE THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HER. NO ONE ELSE MAY BE ABLE TO NOTICE, BUT I KNOW YOU BETTER THAN ANYONE.”

“I… I don’t know what your-”

Papyrus kicked him across the floor.

“YOU SABOTAGED MY PUZZLE YOU PURPOSEFULLY PULLED THAT CRAP WITH YOUR PUZZLE. YOU HAVE BEEN PROTECTING HER!”

“That’s-”

“YOU ARE MY BROTHER, SANS,” Papyrus growled. “YOU ARE MY MINE. IT LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE NEEDS TO REMIND YOU OF THAT FACT.

 

XXX

 

Sans didn’t know how long he lay there in the middle of Snowdin. He could feel more than see the monsters passing him by. He couldn’t help but wish that he hadn’t gained so much LOVE. He would be dead and this would all be over. He felt someone stop nearby. Perhaps they were going to finish what Papyrus had started he hoped so.

He was so tired.


	6. Chapter 6

Honestly, Sans was surprised when he woke up again. He didn’t think he was going to be getting back up that time. Admittedly, he kinda hoped he wouldn’t. He wasn’t in his room though. He wasn’t even in his house. He recognized the roof. It wasn’t the first time he had spent the night at the local inn. Usually when Papyrus had thrown him out or when Sans decided he needed a break from said monster.  
“He’s awake,” a familiar, annoying voice said. There was sound of shuffling and a face came into view. His soul quivered. Again. He wished it would stop doing that.   
“Hey, what’s with that look?” Sans asked. She looked concerned. And sleep deprived.   
“Don’t be an asshole, asshole. She’s been up all night looking after you. I told you you’d be fine after I healed you, but she wouldn’t listen. Why she would give a damn about a trashbag like you is beyond me,” the flower snorted. “OW! What was that for?”  
The human glared at the flower with a pout. The flower grumbled something under his breath.   
“Well… I’d better be gettin’ back. Boss gets a bit ‘bonely’ when I’m not around.”  
Sans started to get up, but a hand on his chest stopped him. The human shook her head.  
“Well, as much as I would love to have you as far away as possible, she isn’t going to let you go until she’s certain you are okay,” the flower said.   
“Uh huh. I could always… you…” Sans said. “...teleport away?”  
“You could,” the flower smirked knowingly. “But you won’t.”  
Sans scowled. He flopped back down on the bed. The human smiled brightly.   
“You might as well sleep. I have your Hp mostly restored, but some rest could do you some good,” the flower said.  
“Aww, if I didn’t know any better I would think you were beginning to care,” Sans said.  
“Then you would be wrong, you smiling trash bag,” the flower snapped.   
The human giggled. He loved that sound. Realizing the direction his mind was going down again, he turned over onto his side away from the others in the room.

Xxx

The other two were asleep when he woke up again. She was in the other bed and the flower was on the nightstand between the two beds. He looked like he might have been playing lookout lest the monster in the other bed tried to hurt the damsel in the other bed. Like he’s be able to do anything if Sans really wanted to hurt her.  
Sans debated staying in bed, but decided he should really be heading back. Papyrus was pissed enough as is. He stood up and looked over to where his jacket was. It was hung on the coat rack in the corner of the room. She really did look good in it. Speaking of which, the human had turned over onto her back. She didn’t have her sweater on, he realized. She was wearing a thin, plain, white, spaghetti-strap shirt. The blanket covered her lower half, but the thin shirt had ridden up to bare her midriff.  
Sans gulped. He felt… strange. He felt like it was similar to something he felt before, but it was also different from anything he had never felt before as well. What surprised him the most though, was her tattoo. It was placed right above her heart. It looked like an upside down heart. Like a monster soul. Strange. Why would a human have a tatto of a monster’s soul?   
Sans couldn’t help himself. He reached down to touch it. It was a feather light touch with very little actual contact, but it sent chills down his spine. What… what was this feeling? He didn’t even notice he had moved until he was looming over her with one hand bracing himself next to her head. The human shifted in her sleep, causing the camisole to to slip, almost exposing one of her breasts.   
Oh god. What the hell was this feeling?  
Arousal.  
Sans felt like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over him. Not that he’s know how that felt. He couldn’t get away from her fast enough. He stumbled off the bed before teleporting away. He landed in his bedroom. He stood there for a moment, letting the realization of what had just happened sink in.   
He fell to his knees and vomited.   
Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god oh god. What the hell was wrong with him. He was disgusting. She was so pure and innocent. How could he even think about her that way? She didn’t deserve that, least of all front someone as disgusting as him. He was a disgusting pile of shit.  
Just like his father.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you see any typos here or in any of the other chapters. I'm having problems with google docs. For instance, it keeps changing from to front and I have no idea why.

Time kept reloading.

It was a specific time. Always right as Grillby threw him out of his bar because he was too drunk. Each time, he would lay there until some kid came and threw a rock at him. His mother would hit him and hiss something along the lines of ‘dangerous skeletons’ and ‘stay away from them’. Good advice. He would eventually get up and stumble home where he would find his spare bottle in his room and drink until he passed out.

Then he would start again. 

Until it stopped. He sat there in his dark room until he heard the door downstairs open and slam shut, followed by the boss calling his name. Sans groaned and got up. He stumbled a bit before obeying. Papyrus was pacing the living room when he walked down. Sans had never seen him look so nervous before.

“Yo boss. What’s up?” Sans croaked out. Papyrus turned on him with wide and frantic eyes.

“I… I HAVE A DATE!”

“A date?” Sans asked in disbelief. “With who?”

“THE HUMAN.”

Wow. He… he didn’t know how to respond to that.

“WHAT…. WHAT SHOULD I DO? I’VE NEVER BEEN ON A DATE BEFORE!” 

“I uh… me neither,” Sans shrugged. “Don’t know what to tell ya.” 

Papyrus groaned. 

“THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA.”

“Ya think?”

“BUT I CANNOT TURN BACK NOW.”

“Hmmm…. Well you are on your own,” Sans said 

Papyrus snorted. 

“LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEEDS YOUR HELP.” 

Sans went back upstairs. His soul throbbed with pain. No. No this was better. Or was it really? His brother could hurt her! With his brother the way he was… She was smarter than that, though. No doubt this was just some desperate move to get herself out of the constant loop of death.

_ One that I didn’t save her from. _

Sans stumbled. Why? Why hadn’t he saved her? It was within his power to.

_ It’s also within your power to hurt her. To violate her, just like- _

NO! No, he would never do that to her.

_ Sure about that? You were the one lusting over her while she slept. _

“SANS? IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?”

The question caught him off guard. Since when did Papyrus care enough about his well being to ask if he was alright?

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. Enjoy your date.” 

Papyrus couldn’t cause anymore harm to her than he already had. Not unless he-no. He wouldn’t. He was a bully and a murderer (got that sounded bad, but he's already killed her a couple of dozen times) but he was no rapist. Not liker Gaster.

_ Not like you could be. _

 

Xxx

 

The date lasted an hour before Papyrus came home. Sans couldn’t place it, but he looked different. He seemed… lighter. Like a burden had been lifted front his shoulders. His eyes were softer and over all he seemed… happier.

“So…” Sans began.

“YES. YES. THE DATE WAS FINE. BUT THERE WILL NOT BE A SECOND.”

Sans couldn’t help how happy he felt when he heard the news. Really, heh should feel guilty, but he also couldn’t deny how jealous he had been. There may or may not have been some moping going on. 

“UNFORTUNATELY I DID NOT HAVE ANY FEELING FOR THE HUMANS, AS I DISCOVERED DURING THE PROCESS OF THE DATE. I AM SURE THE HUMAN WILL FIND SOMEONE ELSE. MAYBE NOT SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I, BUT I WILL BE THERE FOR HER AND HELP HER SETTLE FOR SECOND BEST.”

Sans’ grin widened.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you made a friend,” Sans said.

Papyrus smiled and small, fond smile. 

“I… I HAVE, HAVEN’T I? I’VE NEVER HAD A FRIEND BEFORE.”

Sans sighed.

“Welp, I’m going back to bed. I’m bone tired.”

“YOU HAVEN’T DONE A SINGLE PRODUCTIVE THING ALL DAY.”

“I know. All that doin’ nothin’ gets a guy real exhausted.”

“SANS.”

For once, there wasn’t a single drop of hostility in his voice. 

“YOU MIGHT CONSIDER… SPENDING SOME MORE TIME WITH THE HUMAN. YOU COULD USE A FRIEND AS WELL.”

Sans stared at him.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT?”

“Who the fuck are you and where is my brother?”

“SHUT UP.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was feeling nice so I decided to post the last chapter tonight. I'm a little iffy about how this turned out. I decided it would be a waste of time to go through her entire treck through the Underground so I skipped to the end. And I'm not sure how good the conversation in here is. I hope it's okay!  
> And the formattings not right I just realized. I posted it from my phone and all the italics and stuff is gone! I'll fix it when I have access to a computer. Tried it on my phone and it didn't work.  
> I'm already working on the next part. It's going to be a loooot longer than this one, so I'm sure when I'll start posting it or if I'll post it daily as I have been.  
> edit: and this chapter is fixed.

He had a dream.

It was a disgusting, horrible dream. 

It was a nightmare.

He was… doing things to her. Horrible things. He didn’t hit her. Didn’t cut her. Didn’t tie her or hold her down.

But he violated her. 

And in his sick, twisted, demented mind, she enjoyed it.

Sans awoke with a start. He rolled off his mattress and vomited. He whimpered as the tears streamed down his face. God what was wrong with him? He was a pervert and a freak.

Like father like son, eh?

 

Xxx

 

He watched her and with every passing moment, he felt the feeling in his soul grow. Not the gross feeling. The feeling that he wished he could purge from his soul. No it was the other one. The one made him feel all… giddy every time he saw her. That made his soul soar every time he saw her smile.

She was so kind. So gentle. Every monster she came across sawit. Every monster tried to snuff it out of her. Every monster gave in to her light. Even Undyne was powerless before her. It was only a matter of time before she reached the castle. And Sans was there, the entire way. She never knew that. She never saw him. He did everything he could to help her avoid as many deaths as possible. He even dusted a few of the monsters with more… disgusting motives in mind.

Sans watched her from the shadows as she walked through the judgment hall. This was his domain. This was where he was supposed to step forward and judge them. Based on her actions, this was where he should punish her for ignoring the rules of the Underground. It was kill or be killed. But he couldn’t. How could he? 

There was something he could do, however. For the first time in his life, he knew what he could do with this hatred and anger that had been growing inside of him. They had been the reason Gaster eas experimenting with determination. They had been the reason Sans was born into this miserable world. 

He followed them to the barrier. He watched, once again in awe, as even Asgore himself was hopeless before her light. How pathetic they all were. Helpless before a mere human girl without even one exp. Himself included.

The look on her face when he killed the King was one that would haunt him forever. 

It was difficult for Sans to describe what it felt like to absorb those souls. It was exhilarating and painful at the same time. He didn’t know what he looked like, but based on the way she looked at him, he didn’t want to know.

**_“Sorry about this kid, but there’s somethin’ I gotta do.”_ **

“I won’t let you touch her soul!” the flower snapped. “That’s what you want, isn’t it? To take her soul and break the barrier?”   
**_“I don’t give a damn about the barrier. I don’t care about freeing the monsters. As far as I can tell, they deserve to be stuck down here.”_ **

“Than why?”

**_“Because monsters aren’t the only ones who deserve to suffer. They deserve it too. Those humans. They did this to us. They turned us into this. They trapped us down here. They killed Asriel. They created this world. It is time they learn what true suffering is.”_ **

“Revenge? That’s what this is about?” the flower’s voice cracked. “You killed my… you killed him for that?”

**_“If it weren’t for them, we would still be above ground. We wouldn’t have become these… horrible creatures. Asgore wouldn’t have declared that god damned rule. Gaster wouldn’t have…”_ ** Sans faltered.  **_“They have to pay for what they have done to us. For what they have done to me!”_ **

“I won’t let you!” 

The flower attacked. His pellets shot at him from everywhere. It wasn’t hard, killing the flower. One shot was all it took and he was a pile of dust on the ground. Looking at her face, stained with tears, on the other hand was impossible. He turned towards the barrier. 

“...they’re not all bad.”

Sans froze.

“They can be cruel. But there is good too.”

Sans turned towards her.

“For every person that seeks to hurt another, there are two more that just want to help. What they did... What they did to monsters was horrible. But… monsters weren’t entirely innocent either. Right?” 

Her voice was beautiful. Raspy from disuse, but it cut through his soul like a two-edged sword. 

**_“Don’t try to stop me. I don’t want to hurt you.”_ **

She smiled.

“Than don’t. You don’t have to hurt anyone.”

**_“Why… why did you come all this way? You know you can’t leave without a monster’s soul. Don’t you want to go home.”_ **

She shook her head.

“I… I don’t have a reason to go back.”

**_“Than why? What was the point of coming here?”_ **

“I just wanted to see him. To make Asgore stop. I didn’t want anyone to be in pain anymore.”

Sans fell silent.

**_“Why did you come here to the Underground? Was it an accident?”_ **

She shook her head.

**_“You fell on purpose?”_ **

She fell silent. She raised a hand to touch the place where her tattoo was under her sweater.

“I was looking for something,” she said. “Something I had been searching for my entire life. And I found it here. In the Underground. But if you do this, it will be lost to me forever. It’s not just that either. I don’t want to see anyone get hurt anymore. Human or Monster. Asgore was going to lift the rule. Things are going to change! Please!”

**_“People are cruel. Human or monster. Nothing will ever change.”_ **

“They already have.”

Sans had nothing to say to that. Things had started to change, hadn’t they? Everything had begun to change, and at the center of this change was her. Sans didn’t notice she had moved until he felt her hand grab his.

“Come back with me Sans. Let me reload. Let me prove to you that things can change. Please. Trust me.”

And he did. He barely knew her, but he trusted her more than anyone in the world. He saw the way her smile widened when she felt her power return to her. She pressed her cheek against his hand (she was so small compared to him in this form) and he could feel her tears. 

“Thank you. I promise you won’t regret this.”

Sans chuckled.

**_“I just realized that I don’t even know your name.”_ **

She smiled up at him softly. Her eyes were so gentle.

“Frisk. My name is Frisk.”

 

Xxx

 

Sans was in the judgement hall. 

He remained where he was for who knows how long. But eventually she walked out, Asgore trailing behind her. He remained hidden from their view as they walked past. Eventually they stopped. She turned and found him in the shadows of the room. She walked up to him, slipping Sans’ coat off as she approached, and held it out for him. Sans hesitated before reaching out to take it. 

She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the monsters ever leave the Underground?  
> Will Sans ever be able to overcome his past?  
> Will our soul-crossed lovers ever be together?  
> Find out in Underfell Trials!  
> Coming soon. Maybe. Idk.  
> Btw I giggled the entire time I was writing that.


End file.
